Yuuta's big adventure
by Snoozy85438
Summary: Yuuta, an ordinary boy who has the usual bullies, school days and stuff. Until one day when he 'slacks off' he gets drifted into another world, supposivly, called Clubpenguin Disney characters belong to Disney: Yuuta, Cookie, Cristin belong to me. Series 1 of series.
1. Chapter 1: Portal?

**Me and my cousin flipped and deleted all stories, please don't ask...Please don't..  
I've started a new series and it was supposed to be only available to DA but now its on fanfiction...I promise I wont let you down...This time.  
Yes its about CP enjoy..**

**-cristin D:**

* * *

It was a normal day in a country called Canada, and it was the first day back to school. There was a boy called Yuuta who's tall, has long hair, blue eyes and is only just 17. Yuuta wasn't very happy that it was time for school, in fact, he felt really worried, Yuuta was the type of boy that was smart, but not a nerd, and that wasn't really cool with the other boys. That was until this 'normal' day, everything was going to change...

-

Yuuta ran through the park and just made it to the entrance of the school, late, like normal. He panted and tried to regain his breath and ran into the school and went into class, the whole class were chuckling and the teacher didn't look impressed, not at all.

"Yuuta, your late! On the first day back, why am i not surprised..?!" She scolded

"I'm sorry miss, wont happen again...I hope..." He said

"Good, now sit down...!" She replied and Yuuta went to go sit on a table. The teacher done the whole, 'welcome back' Speech and the first lesson was over, Yuuta had a feeling that he was going to hear the same thing for all the other periods, except free period ,  
that is..

Yuuta was right, maths, English , MFL, I.C.T and all the lessons were BORING, all the same welcome back speech, he sighed but then he realized something, there were no  
bullies...! He cheered up and started walking, he suddenly stopped...

"HEY YOU, come 'ere! We are not done with you!" Somebody shouted, no doubt, it was one of  
the bullies. Yuuta began to run

"Oh man, why now?!" Yuuta said to himself and went into a closet near him. Yuuta waited, sucking in his breath. The Bully ran passed and he relaxed. but the bell went...

"Oh no, I'm going to be late...But it is free period, i could just stay here...But then again...No.." He said, and he got out. He strolled around the school until the second bell went off, meaning, it was the end of school. Yuuta quickly ran outside so he wont encounter the bullies again.

"Okay, i think they wont be able to catch up now" He said starting to walk and he went for a walk in the forest. After a few minutes he heard something, something that was coming from the forest...He walked towards it, it was some type of...Vortex/portal thing..

"Wow, what's that..." Yuuta said, he went towards it and BAM, he was wrapped into it...Possibly, into another world.


	2. Chapter 2- TALKING PENGUINS!

**I'm glad to hear people are enjoying the story, though, I was a little stuck on this chapter, so its short, Sorry!  
Anyway, please enjoy...Chapter 2 :)**

**-Cristin :D**

* * *

Yuuta was only just waking up...But he didn't feel normal, instead, he felt a bit heavier, shorter, and just plain odd...His vision regaining, he saw 3 Penguins?

"W-what?! Penguins in clothes?!" Yuuta said, stunned

"You seem so stuck young sir, are you a new agent?" The blue one said

"A-AGENT?! TALKING P-PENGUINS!" Yuuta shrieked trying to get up, but he noticed, big...Orange...FLIPPERS! "What the hell?!" Yuuta cried " IM A PENGUIN TOO?"

"I think he is strange Cristin!" A girl penguin said

"What?! I'm not strange, you are! Now who are you guys?!" The blue one stepped forward, his name was Gary. The two girls giggled and stepped up too, the one younger and more bubbly was called cookie, and the sensible older one, Cristin.

"But how did I get here?" Yuuta asked and both of the girls pointed at Gary. (yes, blame it on G)

"Well, I had made an invention to make portals between different worlds, and, it was successful! Because you here, but , what world do you come from?" Gary asked, Yuuta sighed and glared at Gary

"Listen. I'm from Earth, YOU are the weird talking penguins!" Yuuta said. Cristin looked shocked and went forward, beak to beak.

"Listen boy, if you never knew, YOUR a talking penguin too, and we are not ALIENS!" Cristin cried and she stepped back. Yuuta flushed an annoyed red, but he had a faint grin on his face

"Good point...But, how am I going to get back?" Yuuta asked

"Well, we don't know yet, but, you could help with the Agency..!" Cookie said, bubbly, as usual

"Good idea Agent cookie, yes, well I have to explain to you, about this...'Agency' " Gary said, and with that, he told the whole story thing.

* * *

**Next chapter coming soon, I'm trying to post chapters more often but tests are coming, and its going to be HAAARD.  
Wish me luck! :D Bye now!**


	3. Chapter 3- Meeting other mascots!

**Sorry for late updates, im going to do it more often because the tests are over, they WERE HAAARD.**

**But no matter, enjoy chapter 3**

**-Cristin**

* * *

**(point of view) Yuuta**  
**(location) Clubpenguin (time) For the mission.**

I blinked, just waking up, maybe this was a mad dream...I felt something soft against my beak, i tried rubbing it away but it didn't, so i opened my eyes.

"H-hey, Cookie!" I said, going red.

"Good morning sleepy head, ready for your first mission?" She asked me.

"Sure" I replied, starting to 'walk' my way with her.

"Uhh first, lets get you suited up!" She said giggling, i did not like where this was going. I was right, we spent half an hour in this stupid clothes shop, i had a suit on with a tie, Cookie said i looked like Jet pack guy, who ever he is, but, im not red. She showed me this phone gadget, it could teleport you anywhere, and she gave it too me. I was feeling pretty curious, so i pressed the button in the middle. It made a sound and we both wrapped in this place thats really big and there was TONS of inventions and gadgets, i raised my eyebrow at Cookie as she nervously laughed.

"I wasn't supposed to show you this...But better now, right?" She said. She told me this was the EPF's HQ. I was pretty amused and i grinned, she blinked at me and i shook my head. A familiar blue penguin waddled up too us along with a brown penguin.

"Morning Yuuta, how are you!" It was Cristin and Gary.  
"Im fine, thank you." I replied, and nodded at Gary.

"Ok, now, Yuuta, your first mission is pretty easy going, just go meet every other mascot, they have to know about you so they can deal with it if they see you change back into, your normal self" Gary said, i was pretty happy and excited...I wonder who i'll meet.

**2 pm**  
**Dance club**

"Cadence, OUT!" A penguin who seemed to be a DJ said, as the crowd cheered and cleared away. Cristin grabbed me by the flipper and pulled me towards five penguins. A red one with a base guitar, a green one with a electric guitar, a blue one with drum sticks and a bandana, a yellow one with a microphone and the one who was preforming.

"Hey Cristin, hows it goin?" The blue one said.

"Not bad, but, i'd like you to meet Yuuta" They all grinned at me and introduced themselves. The blue one, G Billy, the Green one, Petey K, the Red one, Stompin'Bob, the yellow one, Franky, and the DJ, Cadence. They seemed pretty nice so i smiled at them.

"Anyway, whats so special about this kid?" Stomp asked in a cold tone. I gave him a glare and shook my head.

"Im not a penguin, in fact, im a human"I said.

"Really? Those things with hands and stuff?" Billy asked.

"Yes" They raised their eyebrows in disbelief, Cristin saw this and smiled warmly. She explained everything and they all nodded their heads at eachother.

"Ooooh, explains it!" They said in sync, me and Cristin blinked at eachother and they laughed.

"Practice" Petey K said and we laughed too.

"Well it was nice meeting you." I said and we waddled off. I met lots of others too:

**Rookie, a green penguin who makes mistakes and is pretty funny. He has a propellor cap and jersey with a 'CP' Logo on it. He also has red glasses.**

**Jet pack guy, a red penguin with a suit and jet pack. He is pretty serious.**

**Dot, a disguise gal, who loves fashion.**

**Rockhopper, a pirate who is slightly awkward for me**

**Sensei, a ninja, he's awesome...!**

Everyone here is nice, im pretty surprised. And this was one easy mission.

**10:00 PM**

**A igloo**

"Do you like the people here?" Cristin asked.

"Totally, im well impressed" I said grinning. She nodded her head and smiled.

"This is your igloo, its pretty basic, bed, kitchen and everything" She said.

"Cool!" She gave me some clothes and i put them on.

"Lol, look at this stuff" I said, and i hugged her. This time she was less impressed.

"Dont touch me" She said in a annoyed tone. i nodded and backed away. Geez, that ruined my day, but no matter, im just excited for tomorrow.

* * *

**Thanks for reading you guys :D  
Hoped you enjoyed and you know the rules:**

**RFF**

**(Review, Fav, Follow)**

**-cristin**


	4. Chapter 4- Elite puffles?

**Like the story so far? if so, Thanks!  
Oh and, in maths, I got highest in class twice, HIGHEST, MATHS!  
Im in such a good mood, and anyway.  
Enjoy, chapter four!**

* * *

**(Point of view- Yuuta)**  
**(Location-Igloo)**  
**(Time- 10:00AM)**

I woke up with a yawn. I turned around greeted by vibrations under my pillow. I lifted the pillow slowly and took out the so called spy phone. I had two missed calls and it hit me!

"The mission!" I gawped at the time, it was already 10:00 Am! I had to get a move on. I striped my clothes off and put on my suit, actually, I looked quite like a sir! (indeed XD) I messed my hair up because I never liked being all fancy on the hair and made my way outside. I quickly started running, I saw Dot and Cadence brawling on about the latest fashion as a confused Franky stood behind them. I wonder why Franky is always with that Cadence girl. I mean, their obviously not a 'thing' but they do SEEM like it. I really wish I knew what people thought, because, you cant tell what people are thinking about just from looking at them, I mean, some gangster dude might be some posh millionaire while a posh guy with silky hair could be some poor tramp. Its really confusing stuff, Wait, back to the topic...! I swear there was a teleporting button somewhere!

"yes! Thank flippers for Cookies annoying rambling about spy phone gadgets!" I said as I pressed the small, yellow, arrow shaped button on the phone. I was quickly wrapped into the HQ. Gary and Cristin didn't look impressed. Cristin must've been ranting, she was an annoyed flushed red in the cheeks as she marched up too me.

"Yuuta, your late, why am I not surprised?" She said.

"And, on the first day, must I add!" Gary said behind her. Now, where have I heard this before?  
(I like was I did there ;D)

"Im sorry guys, I wont do it again, I over slept" I said Sighing. They nodded understandingly and Cristin came to hold my right flipper.

"Lol, its okay, Anyway, come here!" She said pulling me, I HATE it when people pull me! Its like, they WANT to control me. But I went with it anyway. I was in enough trouble, so it seemed. I just couldn't quite put a finger on it, why were they so nice and understanding? Call me weird but, I find it strongly annoying, im not used to that type of forgive-ness. So, I followed them and they led me too this place in the dojo. It took about five minutes to get there. There were these fluffy things...Bouncy, round, fluffy things!

"Howdy partner!" A brown penguin in a hat said.

"Uhh?"

"Oh this is PH" A penguin said. It was Stompin Bob, OKAY, im just putting this out here but, These penguins need to get their facts straight, are they a 'THING' or not? Or am I just way behind on things? I don't know, but that don't matter right now. We introduced each other. It turns out, PH is an Australian penguin and she is the so called 'puffle handler' So, those fluffy things are puffles, right?

"Uh Puffle handler huh?, So, er, their puffles?" I said, and she nodded. PH was the most interesting penguin yet! She loves animals, and so do I. Did I ever tell you I wanted to become a vet, well I do. She said that puffles are amazing creatures who have a lot of potential that still need to be discovered. She said she found out about rainbow puffles recently and that they are incredible amazing. She said she also discovered that puffles can dig up coins, penguins must be rich these days, huh?

"That's amazing, so why show me only THESE puffles? Aren't they all amazingly the same?" I asked. She shook her head and laughed.

"No, these are Elite Puffles. They are specially trained puffles who work with us Elite penguin Force. We call them the Elite Puffle force. Neat huh?" She explains and I nod, dazed in amazement. Penguins are officially my FAVOURITE animals. She said and named them in order:

**Green One: Flit**  
**Black One: Chill**  
**Yellow One: Chirp**  
**Black One: Flare**  
**Red One: Blast**  
**Blue One: Bouncer**  
**Pink One: Loop**  
**Purple One: Pop**

Puffles are also amazingly cute, I cant wait to add them to my list once I get back to my world. Actually, I hope I get to stay here ALOT longer. I played with them, learned about them and even fed them stuff like puffles O's! Did you know they could eat pizza? I didn't!  
So, me and PH spent the whole evening together just talking about animals, it was pretty fun until Stomp starting getting a little suspicious and told him and PH had to go. But trust me, he didn't have to get jealous, there was NO WAY I was going to fall in love with a Penguin, Weird for me, trust me.

"Okay then, Bye you guys." I said and me and Cristin waved at them.

"So, enjoyed today?" She said smiling and I nodded replying about Stompin'Bob getting jealous for no reason.  
"I guess they do have a little thing, but don't let that get to your head!" She said and we teleported to my igloo.

"Thanks again!" I said and I showed her out. next thing I know, im flopping into my bed and half asleep. Wonder whats going to happen next!

* * *

**Okay, pretty long right? Please note that this is a good chapter and I don't plan, I just went with what came in my mind ;)**  
**It's really good, and im super proud!**

**You know the rules:**

**RFF**

**(Review, Fave and Follow)**

-Cristin


	5. Chapter 5- Choosing tests!

**(Point of view- Yuuta)  
(Location- Igloo)  
(Time-To get up)**

I woke up today, actually, i was early! I never got up this early and felt so happy and alive, i couldn't wait for the up coming events of today! Im pretty sure i met everybody, and it was funny how Stomp got jealous. Although, hope he doesn't hate me.  
I got dressed, smartly, but leaving the hair like i usually do. I HATE neat hair, you know that. I'd say i have hair like Stompin'Bob! All flat and laid back. Pretty cool to get the ladies, but i never cared about that. I couldn't really tell if the girls who looked at me thought i was hot or just plain weird. I thought i was weird.  
I had a short breakfast and made my way out to be greeted by Jet pack Guy.

"Hey yuuta, hows it going?" He asked me. I nodded and said i was fine. But why was here?

"Im fine, but why are you here?" I asked, trying to look dead casual, but, i dont think it worked. He just looked at me and shook his head telling me that acting wasn't a part of being a good agent. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, theres no way your going to be bad as Rookie, so dont give me that look" He said, and i quickly nodded, possibly avoiding a punch. I couldn't help laugh, but, it as offensive to the fool of the group. He showed me to the EPF, we could've went quicker if we used his Jet pack. But nevermind.  
As we walked inside, Cristin, Cookie, Rookie, Dot and Gary were sitting at the table with a disguised figure on a screen. All i saw them do was nod, but they noticed i was here and greeted me.

"Hello Agent Yuuta! Nice to see you have arrived early today, i would like you to meet the director" Gary said. I looked around, puzzled...It was only us...They laughed and pointed their flippers to the screen.

"Hello Agent, i am the director, you cannot see me because my identity will remain a secret and so will my voice." He/She explained. I understood now, kinda cool if you ask me. I sat beside Cookie and Cristin, we must be close friends by now, they sure acted like they knew me FOREVER. That was weird. No ones ever treated me nicely before. Especially girls, this is awesome for me. I DONT want to leave, EVER.

"Hello director, nice meeting you, why am i here today?" i said enthusiastically. You could tell the director had a faint smile on his/her face and replied,

"There are different types of agents in this room. Gary is Tech lead, Rookie is comm lead, Dot is Stealth Lead and jet pack guy is tatical. Cristin and Cookie are both comm agents. However, you dont have a place, and we are giving you the honor to try out the one you'd like to be apart of, so, what will it be?" I was thrilled, ME, i get to choose and officially be apart of the EPF...So, Comm, Tactical, tech or stealth? I hated fashion so cross the stealth away, i dont want Rookie being my boss and tech is boring, too smart..However, i love being a bit on the wild side so..

"I choose tactical" I said and Jet pack guy grinned at me and patted me on the back.

"Ok ace, lets see what you got." He said and we entered this room...

**(Few minutes later, in tactical training room)**

"Right, so we borrowed some of sensei's training dummies and they just randomly pop up from places, i want to see how quick your reactions are, so lets begin...NOW!" I scurried back and got into position. I eyed everything carefully, i suddenly saw something on the floor shaking, i knew it was going to come from there and when it did...BAM, i hit it right in its stuffed stomach sending it flying from the rope. Jet pack guys beak dropped at such power and i grinned. He nodded seeing as i he was proud of me.

"Ace, brilliant. 5 stars. Now, your strength is too cool to be true so lets just mark off both, reflex and strength as a pass" He said "Now, all you need to learn now is how NOT to panic during very tough times. If you can do that, you might as well be my brother. lets do this!" And with that i went over too this machine. It had goggles and what seemed to be a place for a puffle to fit in. Jet told me to put on the goggles and i think i blacked out, but not normally. I blacked out into this screen which told me to select a mission. Jet told me to select the last one from a microphone, and i did so. He said this was now up too me, to complete a past, hard mission, to complete my test and become an official tactical agent.

* * *

**I think I've improved in writing since I found my writing dialogue style, same with drawing but, I have not uploaded the picture im talking about. I love the way this story has a kind of routine, like, come to Cp from portal, meet people, meet other things, find out about things, tests to become something.**

**Its pretty cool  
Thanks for reading this chapter, **

**RFF**

**(review fave follow)**

**-Cristin**


	6. Chapter 6- welcome, agent Yuuta

**Pretty straight forward. It was late so I did a short chapter, like, REALLY SHORT. Though, it's sweet :) Enjoy chapter 6...Of YBU**

**-Cristin**

* * *

**(POV-Yuuta)**  
**(Location-In mission)**  
**(Time- No idea.)**

After the loading screen, i blacked out again...Actually, i never woke up to a screen or anything, i asumed that i really did black out...Suddenly..

"Yuuta, Yuuta, YUUUUUTA!" Shrieked a female voice and i woke up, jerking my head up violently.

"W-what?" I said, puzzled.

"You blacked out, for, like, real!" It was Cookie and she was leaning right near me.

"Gee, thanks, but, you dont need to be that close! Why did i randomly black out then?" I asked Cookie and she shook her head and explained that Gary may have not checked the machine and it turned out to be a prototype that failed a few years back. I frowned but found myself laughing my head off, i never knew a smart guy could be so silly! We stopped with the giggles and she helped me up. It was kinda awkward at first but...She looked pretty nice,her smile and everything...It felt strange. I dont know what came over me, but i was about to lean in for a kiss until the door swung open and i slapped Cookie round the face.

"YUUTA! OUCH!" Cookie cried and she looked at me, disappointed. I shook my head at myself as the penguin at the door, who was jet pack guy, stood for a second and shook his head.

"Why?" he asked and i just said

"Uh, er, something on her face...Um.." Jet shrugged and told me never to do it again and i nodded. I mouthed "im sorry" To Cookie and she nodded understandingly, waaait, hold on. Let me hear myself right, i was about to kiss a penguin..Wow. been here too long, it's getting scary. Moving from that subject, i asked JPG about being a tactical agent, and by my surprise, he said

"Dont worry, your already one. I've seen your skills, your already way over the point we expected you to be at, well done, and welcome to the team" I cried with delight and i felt jumping up high with my arms up like ash does when he catches a pokemon (XD). I high-fived Cookie.  
I was officially a member of the team, but, does this mean im never going back home?

* * *

**Told you, pretty straight forward...Y'know...I'd thought Rookie would ruin the moment, way to go JPG...:D I need some help, what should be the problem of the story? Every story has a problem...WHATS IT GONNA BE? Help!**

**-Cristin**


	7. Chapter 7- who the fluff is that?

**Im really enjoying how this is coming too be. **

**It's really cool, i enjoy writing it, and i don't really need lots of comments! ^^ Just tell me if your enjoying it, k?**

* * *

**(Point of View: Yuuta)**  
**(Time: 3:40 PM)**  
**(Location: EPF department)**

"Hey Jet pack guy! I'm really happy and all but...Does this mean i don't get too go back home?" I asked eagerly. Jet saw i was acting kinda happy about not going back and he shrugged

"I don't know Yuuta, Do you want too go back?" He asked me

"Actually No, I would love to stay here!" I said with a grin and he nodded

"Well ok, but..What about your folks at home?"

"They don't care, but so what? I can build a new life here anyway!" I said. So Jet just nodded and wrote something again. Cookie stepped closer to Jet Pack Guy and shouted in his ear

"WHAT ARE YOU WRITING?" And JPG jerked up not expecting what happened.

"Agent Cookie! Calm yourself, one Rookie is enough" And we all started too laugh. We spent quite a while talking, i got too know these guys a lot, but i was curious about the rest. This turned out to be some kind of re-union kind of thing, or a gathering because all agents such as; Rookie, Dot, Cristin and Gary came! They felt like my best friends! And i knew this wasn't a dream, i pinched myself too make sure.

Suddenly, the floor started vibrating, really, really hard.

"H-huh? Earthquake here?" I said, usually in japan we have earthquakes but nothing this hard!

"This is not geographicly possible!" Gary said clenching onto the sofa and then papers started flying

"THEIR ALIVE!" Rookie shrieked and clinked onto Cristin she fell behind the sofa and rookie followed. **THUD** Seems like they got a big fall, but...Isn't it just a few inches from the floor?

"Rookie...Cristin, are you alright?" I asked, no reply. I looked down and there was no floor, just some sort of vortex type of portal, like the one i got when i came here!

"Gary! This is your portal!" I shouted and he nodded,

"Correct agent Y, and we have no choice but too jump, otherwise we could be stuck in the space time continuim!" Gary shouted even more nonsense, i couldn't take it. GERAMINO!

I jumped and others followed.

Dot,Jet and Gary were the last ones and they also jumped, they wern't stupid, and finally a bright light shone and it seemed warm, no actually, hot even. The others woke up with groans. Rookie and Cristin were the firt too awake,seeing as they came down first, also i was the third, seeing as i live here, im used too this.

"Are you guys alright?" I asked helping them up and they nodded. Rookie looked like a guy who would accidently get all the ladies, even if he didn't want too. He had hazel eyes, green soft puffy hair, and his usual clothes, but it looked more casual, as the buttons were undone. Cristin on the other hand, had a nice dark brown ponytail, and side fringe that lightly bounced in front of her right eye, and her eyes were also brown, quite a dark colour too. She had a uniform on though. Really, REALLY, short skirt. with blue top and tie, she also looked casual, thats maybe because the tie was a bit loose. But all buttons closed, nice.

They grinned, maybe because they knew i was studying them and writing down what they look like right above these two lines.  
I started too laugh and so did they, but wait, the others! Me, Cristin and Rookie started too hear other groans, it was Dot, Cookie, Jet and Gary.

Gary had HUGE, round glasses, blue hair that was slightly all over the place and a lab coat, just how he looked in his penguin form. He had a nice, clean accent. I'd say a mix of british and canadian almost! Jet pack guy still looked stern, though slightly looser, he had his glasses, ear peace and jet pack like normal but his clothes had a different arua this time, something i couldn't make out, but he had a huge grin, maybe his personality changed a bit? Though, i doubt that's possible.

Finally the two girls, Dot and Cookie. Dot had nice short blonde hair, it was neat and good looking. She had blue, oceaned colour eyes and her purple outfit really made her look cool. I have a feeling shes gonna get tons of attention. On the other hand, it was Cookie. She looked really laid back, nice brown long hair that reached just below her shoulders. She had a t-shirt and shorts. That was pretty much it, oh and her eyes were brown too. I think Rookie and her Looked pretty much the best out of us, though Dot is most likely too get the most attention from guys, seeing as shes a fashion mainiac. I should warn them.

"Guys, i should tell you som-" I was inturrupted by Gary

"This is bad, incredibly bad!" He said while pacing.

"What?" Everyone asked, and he told us this whole story about this girl who was a rival too Gary ever since they were kids, though he was so busy talking, we didn't know her name, all we knew is that she was evil, and without the EPF too protect the island...Not so good.

* * *

**(Point of view: No one)**  
**(location: Herberts HQ)**  
**(Time: 6:35 PM)**

"What? Who are you!" An angry polar bear said. A females voice chuckled and it echoed across the cave

"Hehe, well, i thought polar bears were supposed too be smart, now listen up ok?" Said **?**

"Why should i listen too a foolish penguin like you?" He shrieked in anger and she got her flipper and whacked him in the face.

"Now, theres no more EPF if you haven't noticed, theres no body looking for me, OR YOU." the female penguin said and Herbert realized it also, there was not one bit of trouble for the past hours.

"Right, so...This means we can take over the island together!" And they both chuckled evily until **?** stopped.

"Who said "we"? I didn't." And she got a tranquillizer gun and shot him in the arm. As he fell her shadow faded away. Herbert was now in a deep sleep that maybe, he couldn't awake from.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUN**

**Whos the girl with eight letters in her name?  
GUESS! :D  
(hint-The name is one of these gems- Diamond, sapphire,crystal...ECT)**

**-Cristin**


	8. Chapter 8- Going Japan?

**So, Mike here :)**

**Everybody, i just read this story, it's great! So i asked my cousin, Cristin if i could make a chapter, and she agreed and so, i did :) I hope you enjoy it! ^^ I made a plan and everything. **

**Enjoy.. this chapter...**

**(next chapter we have special guests!)**

**-Mike**

* * *

**(point of view- Yuuta)**  
**(location- Unknown)**

"Oh my gosh, Gary! You should've told us sooner, we're so unprepared for this" Cristin panicked and Dot nodded with a worried expression. I shook my head and bit my lip.

"How are we gonna get back?" Jet said and Gary replied saying there was no way. I had too jump too conclusions.

"A portal got me in Clubpenguin inside a forest, and a portal got us here because of an earthquake. These portals all came after a natrual cause." Gary then snapped his fingers and exclaimed

"come too think of it, i did make that portal machine after failing too make my 'ChangeTheWeatherTron3000!" Dot chuckled

"What a name G, but that almost explains it!" She said and Jet shook his head

"Stop messing around, so, we're gonna have too expeirence another earthquake or something?" Jet said and i shook my head

"Im not sure, but maybe we need too experience both? At the same time?" I said and Gary exclaimed again

"Thats right, it was programmed only too do earthquakes at the time, and it always seemed too happen in the forest back in Clubpenguin!" Gary clapped his hands together and i grinned, my conclusions were strangly correct. Then i realized something, there was a sign.

"Oh fish!" I exclaimed and they all looked at me.

"OOOOH, you swore!" Rookie said and jet glared at him so he'd shut up. I rolled my eyes and the others looked at me, puzzled. Seeing this, i had too explain. So i said

"We're in Canada, Not a lot of Earthquakes happen here" I said and Gary frowned.

"Where do earthquakes usually happen then?" He asked and i thought for a moment. I know, Japan! Well, sometimes theres serious ones but most of the times, not that serious.

"Japan! But..Sometimes they can be dangerous" I said but then Cookie interrupted.

"Are there any forests in Japan" Cookie asked. I bit my lip.

"I heard there was a few, but not tons, it's quite the country with technology" I said and Gary Grinned.

"I heard that the toilets there, no when your finished so they flush for you" Rookie said and we all looked at him in disgust "Ohh..I mean, cool" And i face-palmed.

"Uhh...Anyway, we could probably got there, but theres one problem" i said and They all said What

"It's so expensive" I said and Jet pack guy grinned. He held us some Canadian dollars but he looked confused

"This isn't my coins!" He said as he looked at them

"No, Jet, In clubpenguin, thats our currency, it might've changed currency now that we're in Canada" Cristin said, and i agreed.

"This is quite a lot of money, i mean, A LOT of money Jet!" I said and Rookie grinned

"Power of the mascots!" And we all laughed.

"We can afford a room in a hotel and a flight all the same!" Cristin said we were getting pretty excited but not as much as Rookie And Cookie who shrieked

**"WE'RE GOING JAPAN!"** And they high-fived each other.

**(point of view- ?)**  
**(Location-EPF)**

"Haha...So your PH, Hm?" said **?**

"Y-Yes..." PH said silently.

"Whats wrong, you scared?" The dark figure grinned and held her fist through a little cell that PH was in. Ph jerked her head back and **?** held her flippers on PH's shoulders and whispered in her ear (or what ever they have)

"Listen...Once im done with the director and you, I will get rid of PoloField and Daffo once and for all, so i, can rule this trash pit of a island" And with that, she waddled away.

* * *

**So? Anyway, i thought it was pretty awesome, thanks for reading! I'm gonna update it soon, wish me luck on tidying all the clothes, im helping Cristin donate too charity, Bye now!**-

-**Mike**


End file.
